


Try Again

by torino10154



Series: 7th Anniversary Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Try Again

Rebuilding Hogwarts was a slow and sometimes painful process. Reminders of those lost lurking around every corner. 

But Cho was used to loss and now, with the war over, the healing could finally begin in earnest.

It didn't escape her notice that Harry and Ginny were rarely seen in the same wing of the castle and Cho knew Luna well enough to be able to tell she and Harry were just good friends.

"You needn't prove anything to anyone, you know," she said to him at the end of a long workday. "You've done enough."

"Not until Hogwarts is whole again." Harry shook his head then gave her a small smile. "Besides, maybe I like the company."

Cho's heart skipped a beat. "There's no one else here, Harry."

"I know," he replied, walking toward her. "I thought maybe..."

"Maybe what?" she asked, allowing herself to hope she hadn't imagined the looks he'd been giving her.

"We could try again," he said simply.

"I'd like that." 

"Brilliant." He grinned widely. "Can I take you to supper? I'm famished."

Cho laughed. "Because you've been working so hard."

"Is that a yes? I really hope it is or I might die of hunger," he said, melodramatically.

"Yes, it's a yes." She took his hand in hers. It was firm and calloused. No longer a boy's hand, but a man's. "I know a place in Edinburgh. We can Apparate from the gates."

"God, I love magic," Harry said as they started walking toward the Entrance Hall. 

She gave his hand a squeeze. "Me too."


End file.
